Late Night Dreams
by Sonrisavivirmivida
Summary: Tenten loved many things like her scrolls full of weapons and a hot meal after a long mission. Yet one day after a grueling mission with her beloved teammates , she finds she loves something much more than she anticipated. Tenten x Neji lemon


Late Night Dreams

One-shot...for now…

Their last mission was a grueling one. At least that's what Tenten surmised as she rewrapped her arm again. They had gotten a little too careless with that last rouge. Lee being Lee, went balls to the walls right of the bat. Thus, leaving her and Neij to cover as back up while guy sensei merrily laugh with gusto. Tenten swore these boys would be the death of her.

"Tenten will you not forgive me." Whines Lee for the tenth time since they resolved the issue.

She shoots daggers at the green-clad dummy before tying the loose band at her thigh. Behind her Neij sighs, "Give it up already Lee. She'll come around." He assured the pouty man. Tenten flew the moron the bird and briskly walked away as the two debated on how to make it up to her.

Hours later they finally made it back home, the worse for wear. Guy sensei had the recovery rate of a damn phoenix and challenged Lee to hundred laps around the village before the sun completely set behind the stone monuments.

"YES SENSI!" came Lee's enthusiastic response as he gazed in admiration of their moronic leader. TenTen's protest to such exercise for Lee was pushing it considering his ragged appearance. However, the two-green beast of Konoha was off before she could get a word out. Beside her, Neij chuckles at her gaping mouth. She snaps it shut before turning sharply on her heels.

Both fall in a customary silence as they head back to her place. For years now, they've always done this. Anytime their missions were overly strenuous the group would crash at Tenten's home since it was close to the village gates. Tenten never really thought anything strange of it except for when Lee becomes overly curious. However, one good head smacks from her, and he kept of her room for good.

They make it to her house well enough with each lost into their thought.

"I'll grab fresh bandages," Tenten calls as she heads for the bathroom. She finds what she needs quickly and returns to the living room. To her, amusement Neij has already grabbed fresh water and some healing ointment. She places the bandages next to the other items on the coffee table and collapses next to Neij on the couch.

"I feel like I'm getting too old for this shit." Chuckles Tenten after a moment of silence. To her surprise, Neij cracks a smile at her. She hated to admit it, but the very action made his face so much more handsome. Tenten looks away quickly as she busies herself with the medical equipment. Beside her Neij slowly traces his finger over her bleeding wounds on her shoulder.

Tenten suppresses a shudder as she feels his finger lightly travel over her bare skin. She couldn't remember when, exactly, she began to react to Neij's touches. It seemed like one day out of nowhere she looked up and he was this alluring figure that completely fascinated her.

"Are you done fiddling around Tenten. Your wounds need attending to." Came his crisp voice.

She rolls her eyes at the audacious man. Then there were moments like these that reminded her how much he annoyed the living piss out of her. But in a good-natured way of course, because the truth be told, she couldn't stay mad at her boys for very long.

"Yeah, Yeah. Turn around Hyuga." She orders getting her stuff prepared. Neij arches an eyebrow at her before grinning mischievously. An uneasy feeling began to stir in her stomach. He turns around and slowly pulls his shirt down until it pools around his waist.

In all Honesty, Tenten was not one for ogling men. Especially shinobi because let's face it, once you saw one, you've seen them all. Except Tenten couldn't help but drool at the clear masculine sight that was Neij. His shoulders were broad with pride defined in the strict posture between his muscled shoulder blades. Small and large faded battle scars etch his back depicting his various battles. His old injuries glowed pink against his porcelain skin, practically begging her to touch them. Slowly she lifts her hands to try to trace the various wounds.

His voice snaps her out of it, "Is everything okay Tenten? I was sure my only wound was on my shoulder?" he asked somewhat worriedly. She shakes her head and refocuses on his body. Sure, enough he had a gaping wound on his left shoulder.

Slowly and methodically she begins to clean his wound. "Your right it is just the one." She mumbles. Satisfied it would not get infected she started wrapping his injury. Once done he takes the bandages from her.

"My turn." He says softly. Their eyes meet for the briefest moments and all Tenten could wonder was how those eyes would look filled with lust. She quickly breaks contact as she swivels around. Slowly she unbuttons her shirt. To Tenten's slight relief she's not naked since she regularly wraps her chest. However, their previous battle causes the wrapping to rip and fray on some areas where heavy blows had landed on her. She places her shirt across the table as she patiently waits for him to clean her various cuts and bruises.

His hands slowly bring the doused rag to her wounds. She hisses as he begins to wipe away the dirt and grime from the scars. She could practically feel him smirk from behind her.

"Oh hush." She huffs feeling his fingers linger across her unscathed skin. This time she couldn't help the pleasant shudder that came from contact with his cold skin. Neij finally puts the rag away and quickly bandages the more severe cuts. Then when she thinks he's finished, she feels his long fingers soft grasp the back of her neck. Shocked, Tenten suddenly jerks away except his strong hand keeps her firmly in place.

"Neij what the he- "Her words become cut off as he forces her to tilt her back and to the side. Suddenly his face was breaths away from her. Tenten's breath catches in her throat as her eyes immediately linger on his plump full lips. Her gut twist unexpectedly as his lips curve into a sinister smile. Before Tenten could even protest, his lips were on hers in a swoop. His hot tongue dashes across her mouth causing her body to flinch into his as lust began to pool in her stomach. She tilts her chin slightly and pushes her tongue back against his. She hears a slight groan before he unexpectedly takes her lower lips in between his and sucks on it lightly. Heat radiates from Tenten's belly as she lets out a small cry of her own. She quickly pulls her mouth back just in time to capture his bottom lip and nips it playfully. There a sharp hiss from him before he suddenly breaks their kiss. He lets her face go making her instantly dizzy from the sudden rush of air. She leans over lightly feeling the tingling sensation radiating from her lips. A ferocious blush runs rampant on her face when she realizes she just kissed her best friend!

She quickly stands up and tries to put some distance between the two of them. However, the second she turns around Neij is right there before her. Those large opal eyes were dark around the edges as he eyes her up and down. Tenten wraps her arms around herself self-consciously as warm shivers rock her body.

"W-w-what w-was that-t-t." She stutters out while slowly stepping back. He follows her step for step, his eyes never leaving hers.

"A kiss." He says with a smirk. Tenten narrows her eyes at the smart ass but comes up short as the heel of her foot hits the baseboards. Shit, she thought, I let him corner me. Sure, enough the man dares to smile at her as her cages her in the crooks of his arms. That long raven hair of his falls forward over his chest forcing her eyes to return to his.

"Tenten." He whispers as his usually harsh features soften to the shadows of his beautiful hair.

Tenten sighs with weary as she covers her face with her long fingers. This was so wrong, on so many levels, her mind screamed at her. Shit like this could very well destroy the very fabric of their team. She had heard of such horror stories from various Kunoichi's. Not only that but he was her friend…was…is...might… With benefits maybe, whispers her mind.

Large warm hands encompass hers and slowly pulls them away from her face. She's gifted with the sight of a half-naked Negi before her with pleading eyes.

"You can't deny there's something between us. "he pleads to her. Their hands lower to their sides, but he never lets her go.

"Neij..." She whimpers as all the warnings from others come flooding to her mind. He seems to read her well enough and sighs. Slowly he begins to lean in.

"No one has to know. It'll be just between us." He whispers, his eyes zeroing in on her lips.

Fight it! Screamed some rational voice in her. However, that voice was drowned out by the heat between her legs which begged her to taste him again and again and again.

"Neij." She sighs as his lips finally reclaim hers.

Those large hands quickly grasp her hips in a tight hold as he dominates her mouth. Her arms snake around his neck as she pulls him closer. His hands move down to cups her firm ass and press her into his hardening member. She moans in his mouth causing him to break the kiss and hiss into her neck. She takes the unexpected moment to run her fingers through his silky black hair. As the strands fall from her fingers, she can't help but stare in awe of its radiant beauty.

"Tenten" Negi groans into her neck before nipping it lightly. He pushes against her ass again while simultaneously pushing her against the wall. Tenten eyes roll back as she hisses at the sweet friction it causes between them. She balances her hands on his shoulder and promptly wraps her legs around his waist. She pulls his face from the crook of her neck and back to her eager mouth.

She doesn't take much notice of her surroundings as she concentrates on exploring the contours of Neij's mouth. To her surprise, his mouth was soft, warm and oh so silky compared to his usual sharp intellect and cold demeanor. Slowly, she glides her tongue across his teeth. Her work is rewarded by another groan from Negi before he suddenly tilts her back. Surprised she breaks the kiss and falls back as he lays her down on her bed. Her legs fall limply to his side as he takes his time admiring her flushed figure. Slowly his fingers trace her bandages at her chest.

"Neij..." She starts weakly, missing the heat of him already. He looks up to her with the purest of smiles; it nearly undoes her right then and there.

"May I?" He asks in an uneven husky tone. She noticeably gulps but nods her head yes. With a flick of his wrist, Neij cuts her bonds immediately in half with a hidden Kunai.

Tenten watches with slight amusement as he carefully moves her bandages aside. You would think by his awed expression that he never seen boobs before. However, she can't dwell too much on it as he quickly claims one in his mouth and the other in his rough palm. Tenten groans loudly as her body jerks upward from the unexpected attention and rush of hormones.

Her legs jerk up the sides of Neij's large figure as she squirms wildly beneath him.

"NNNEIIJJJ" she groans as he feels his tongue lap at her perky wet nipple. He lightly pinches her other one simultaneously before switching back to the other. Tenten begins to think her body will combust from all the teasing when he suddenly surprises her by pulling away.

Tenten raises herself on her elbows, a protest hot on her lips. Except she lets out a small "eeep." As Neij forcefully removes her pants.

Her immediate reaction is to cover herself with her hands as her knees drawn up to her chest. Although as she looks up, she sees Neij grinning like the wolf he is. Eyes glued to each other he slowly strips the rest of his attire away from his lean muscled body. Her eyes take the opportunity to roam his glorious body. From his chiseled chin to his defined chest muscle the man was a carved sculpture. To Tenten observation, his muscles were better defined all the way down, especially as his hip muscles concaved into a v shape from which protruded his long gleaming cock from between his muscled thighs.

Something in Tenten woke at the sight of his pulsing member. She sits up quietly and begins to lean forward toward him on all fours. Neij's breath catches in his throat as he watches the lovely vixen become entrance with his throbbing cock. He's knees grow weak as she firmly grasps his member in her small hand. Almost as if she was unsure she began to pump him slowly. Groaning, Neij throws his head back, enjoying the sensation she stirred in him.

His knees almost buckle when he feels the light wet tip of her tongue on the tip of the dick. "Tenten "He hisses as he watches her mouth envelop his member. Her throat hums against his cock causing him to groan in pleasure. She pops his head out of her mouth while also looking up at him with an innocent look.

"Do you not like it?" she asks with bated eyes. She smiles like the devil when she sees his eyes darken toward her. Her body reacted by shivering in delightful warm shudders at the thought of him devouring her.

He opens his mouth for a retort. "TENTEN!" Someone besides Neij yells. Shocked the two Shinobi look at one another in confusion.

"Tenten, are you home?" comes the voice but closer. Tenten quickly scrambles out of bed, naked and all to run toward the door. She's held up by Neij who grasp her arm tightly. There's a light knock at her door followed by an all too familiar voice, "Tenten are you home?"

Lee, she mouthed to Neij in horror. His jaw clenches tight as he gives her a tight nod. The blood drains from Tenten's faces. "I'm here Lee." She calls hoarsely, "D-d-don't come in. I'm undressing."

A wicked smile suddenly darkens Neij's face. No, she mouthed at the imposing man. He jerks her back into his arm and turns her toward the door.

"Okay" calls Lee. "Is Neij nearby?" He asked curiously, known the wiser.

Tenten flinches in Neij's arm as his hands begin to roam down her stomach.

"N-n-o-o." She calls out in a shaking voice.

"Are you okay Tenten?" ask Lee worriedly.

"I'm fine." Tenten attempts to be nonchalant but fails when Neij forces her legs to spread. She tries to jerk his hand away from her growing mound but fails as he slips his finger into her wet folds. His breath grows heavy on her ear as he nips at it with his teeth. Tenten bites her lips as she suppresses a moan.

"Are you sure? Did you take care of your wounds already?" Lee persisted in a worrisome manner.

"Yes, Lee." She whined. Neij slips his finger in and out in a repetitive motion before moving another digit in with it. He presses a groan into her shoulder as his weeping cock rubs against her soft backside.

"Okay, but you know what Guy Sensei says." Lee drones on loudly. Tenten's leg shakes uncountably as Neij's finger build a wave of pleasure in her.

"Lee now's not the time." She bit out.

"Sorry Tenten "Lee replies a bit defeated. "Do you mind if I use the shower then?"

"GO ahead" She pants lightly as Neij circles her budding clit.

"Thank you again, Tenten." He shouts brightly before finally walking away.

Tenten tosses her head back on his shoulder as she shudders with pleasure from his onslaught her pulsing wet pussy. With slow, deliberate motion he removes his fingers and prods her to open her mouth. She obeys and sucks her juices off his finger. She feels him groan again into her shoulder and can't help but smile proudly.

"Tenten "he whispers huskily in her ear. He scoops her up in arms and lays her back down on the bed. He spreads her legs apart while pressing light kisses all over them. The sensation tickles causing Tenten to giggle as he positioned himself at her entrance. He takes ahold of the head of his cock then begins to rub it up and down the walls of her vagina. Tenten gasp as the sensation causes all kind of hot pleasure to run through her. Her body responds in turn my becoming wetter and wetter the longer he agonized them both with the teasing. Finally, he breaks as Tenten groans out his name, "Neij please. "she thrust her hips up just as he redirected his dick to her entrance. With one hard thrust, he enters the silky tomb.

They both moan in unison as pleasure spiked their brains. From the hall, they hear a shower going covering their noise for now. Neij's hand fist into the blankets above Tenten's head as her nails trail his back. Slowly he pulls out and slams right back into her. A wild smile spreads across his face as he watches her small frame bounce with the force of his cock.

Before long he loses control as his passion starts to get the better of him. All he could focus on was the tight, slick feeling of Tenten's wall as they choke the blood from his cock.

Tenten arched into Neij as she feels his long thick cock plunge into her again. Her shudders eventually gave way to waves that made her want to scream. She bites her lip knowing full well they had company. The wave builds higher, and just when she thinks the waves will split her into two, she hears a dreaded knock at her door.

Her hand immediately covers her mouth as her Neij both share a look of terror. He freezes atop of her, growing as still as night.

"Tenten, do you have any spare clothes by any chance." Comes Lee's light voice.

Clothes? What fucking clothes? She thought wildly. Neij bends down and kisses her nose with a smile. Oh, yeah, she suddenly remembered. Tenten takes a deep gulp before removing her hand from her face, "yeah!" she calls "Top shelf to the left in the closet by the front door."

"Thanks, Tenten." Lee shouts. They listen intently as his steps fade away.

Tenten groans slightly as Neij's cock throbs somewhat inside her.

"You're not making this easy." She grunts to the bemused Shinobi. He cocks an eyebrow at her before suddenly rolling them over. She lets out a squeak as she suddenly finds herself atop of him. Her eyes roll back as she feels his cock filling her up even more. Her hips begin moving in a slow back and forth motion. Neij grits his teeth as his hand grasp her waist tightly and push down. Tenten bites her finger as she suppresses yet another moan of pleasure.

From the door, Lee knocks again. "Tenten are you not dressed yet." He whines.

Negi softly chuckles as Tenten pinches the bridge of her nose. These idiots were going to be the death of her. Neij bucks her up causing a gasp to escape from her lips.

"I'm t-trying to take a nap, Lee." She cried out. They hear a deep sigh before Lee's voice penetrates the door again.

"Sorry, Tenten. Join me for dinner later?" He asked innocently.

"Sure." She groans as she re a just her hips on Neij's cock. The devil below her bites his lips as he attempts to suppress his moan of pleasure.

"Okay. I'll find Neij and let him know the plans. See ya later Tenten!" He calls before finally fucking leaving the apartment. As soon as the door clicks shut from his exit, Neij immediately rolls Tenten over. She lets out a yelp before swatting at him lightly. The fool dares to laugh softly above her heaving chest. He quickly captures her callused hands and promptly pins them above her.

"Your mine now," Negi growls seductively before plowing hard and fast into Tenten's aching walls. It doesn't take long before they were both shouting their delayed climaxes into the late afternoon. Later as the two separate, Tenten remembers watching as Neij rolled his powerful form toward her a grin lite up his beautiful face. Her fingers reach out to trace that chiseled jaw of his as he tells her softly, "I love you Tenten."

Her heart swells with emotion as the heavy words flow through her lips as well. "I love you too." He smiles one last time at her. The brilliance of it nearly blinds her as she gazes with admiration at him. Her eyes blink rapidly as his figure slowly fades with the rays of light and soon she's left shivering in an empty bed. Tears streak her face as she rolls to her back to stare up at the bare ceiling above. Every night was the same dream since that fated day. And every night she nursed a broken heart in silence as she holds on to the fading memory.


End file.
